Nice Girls Finish Last
by ThrashMetalQueen
Summary: DEDICATED TO 101MIZZPOET101 ONESHOT:: She was tired of not being able to get Randy into her grasp. Can her friends help her at all? OrtonxOC


**Nice Girls Finish Last**

_By: Madame Reject_

**Disclaimer: I own Caria Moore. Becky Anderson belongs to Snap DDT. Domonique Giovanni belongs to 101mizzpoet101.**

**Rated: K+**

**Genre: Romance/Humor/Fluff**

**Type: Wrestling**

**For: 101mizzpoet101**

**Fan-Fiction Post: One-Shot**

**Pairings: Orton/OC**

* * *

**Chapter One: Help Me**

**A/N: Just a gift to one of my friends who is an amazing and cool chick!**

**Hope she likes.**

**Review.**

* * *

"So, I'll see you around?"

"Yeah, definitely."

"'Bye." Randy waved to me.

I waved back with a small smile. "'Bye."

Yep, another awkward good-bye. What the hell, man? This is really getting old. And I mean, really, _really _old. You see, I like Randy, a lot. I have for a while now. But every time we split ways, it's always weird!

Randy's my best friend. I want to be more than that. But I think-no, I KNOW he doesn't see me any more than what I think. It hurts, no doubt. But what am I suppose to do?

* * *

I knocked on Becky's hotel door a couple of times and waited for a response. It wasn't too long when I did get one.

The door opened up and she stood there in front of me.

"Hey!" she greeted me. "What's up, Dom? I was actually going to call you like two minutes ago."

"Oh." I said, simply. I was just in no mood to be cheery.

Her smile quickly faded. "What's wrong?"

"Him."

Becky understood and gave me the look. "Are you still trying to chase after that idiot, girl?"

I made a face. "He's not an idiot, Becky."

"Well he obviously is if he can't see what an amazing person and hot chick you are." she said.

I gave a small smile and a chuckle.

"EW, JBL's raping the TV!"

My expression turned confused and slightly disturbed. "What the hell?"

"Oh, that was just Caria." Becky laughed.

"What're you two doing?" I asked.

"Watching old matches." she informed me. "Wanna come in?"

I shrugged. "Sure."

I stepped in and saw the Prescott native on the bed, watching the TV. It was the match back ago with JBL as the World Champion versus Cena.

Becky cracked open a beer and handed it to me. "Beer?"

"Thanks." I said, taking it from her and sipping some of the foam off the top. I really did need one right about now. Becky sat down on the opposite side of the bed from Caria on the edge.

"So, what seems to be the problem?" she asked me.

"Just more stupid shit." I said. "I feel like I'm loosing my connection with him. What should I do?"

Becky sighed. "Orton's a tough nut to crack. Are you sure he's the one you want?"

"YES." I said, boldly, in that no-second-thoughts kind of voice.

"Well, okay then." Becky said. "Hmm...(She turned around and tugged on Caria's hair to get her attention) Hey dumbass, what should we do to help Dom out?"

Caria shifted herself and faced Becky. "Huh? Oh, well, let's see. What're your 'awkward' moments like? Like tell me how they go."

"Well, I ask him how he is, what's happening-"

Caria pointed her index finger my way, interrupting me. "That's the first thing-small talk, it's gotta go."

"What am I suppose to do? Go up to him and be all like-" I got into character and used Becky as my model for Randy. "-_'Yo, sup Orton, how's it goin', bro? You wanna go to a movie and be my boyfriend or whatever, because I really like you!'_"

They both giggled and laughed at my acting.

"No, but something very close like that." Caria said.

I couldn't believe she actually took me for real. "You're serious?"

"Yes!" she said, up-beat and positively. "You gotta be fun and outgoing when you're in a conversation with someone. It gives them a good impression of you."

"Yeah, and also, you gotta stop being so incredibly nice." Becky said. "If you're going to be all sugary and shy, you'll get no where."

"_Especially _with Orton." Caria added. "Trust me."

I took a sip of my beer and nodded, taking all their advice in. "Okay, anything else?"

They told me other tips on how to attract Randy. I recorded it all in my mind and made sure to use it when the time came. The last thing that they told me was the thing that put the cherry on the cake.

"Oh, and your outift needs a bit of tweaking." Becky said.

I looked down at myself. What was wrong with my clothes? Okay, so may be they were a little on the _boyish _side, but hey, I liked them!

Or may be _that _was the problem.

"Yeah." Caria agreed. "Ooh, and I can give you a kick ass, hot make-over!"

I nodded. "Alright, let's do it!"

And as the weeks flew by, I was redesigned into a new me. And using my new looks and the girls' advice, I worked it on Randy. And it seemed to definitely work. I was pretty proud of myself.

I still checked in with Becky and Caria from time to time to get any more tips and to tell them what's been happening.

And then finally, the day that I was waitinf for arrived. The following RAW, when I finished up my match against Maria, I met up again with Randy, backstage.

"Hey, Dom." he greeted me at the curtains.

I looked over toward him and smiled. "Hey! How's it going?"

"Good, hey, I was wondering, what're you doin' tonight?" he asked me.

I shook my head. "Nothin', why?"

"You wanna go to a movie or somethin'?" he asked.

I smiled. "Okay."

I finally had gotten what I wanted after all. And, I also learned something in the process.

Nice girls finish last.

**A/N: I hope you liked, Dom! Your other presents are coming soon! Trust me, they'll be more better than this! **

**Review.**


End file.
